El Hechizo De La Dama Del Lago
by Nancy The Hedgehog
Summary: nimue el día del eclipse fue secuestrada, lancerot al notar su ausencia decide buscarla, la espada caliburn calló en manos equivocadas, podrán salvar camelot de lo que se presenta?, o nimue y lancerot moriran en el intento.(mal summari)


este fic es shadamy, y aviso que no quiero malas criticas.

"Aclaraciones" Historia hecha de mi imaginación y forma de querer.

sonic y ningún personaje es mio todos son de SEGA.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

un erizo de armadura negra con rojo que esta parado en frente de ese lago, esperaba algo, o mejor, esperaba a alguien, a su amada, la había conocido hace 10 años, se conocieron mas a fondo, se enamoraron, se hicieron pareja y ahora tenían un pequeño de 7 años. Cuando ya en frente estaba por esas áreas un destello azul que salia del medio del lago lo quito de sus pensamientos, cuando la luz bajo se pudo apreciar una hermosa eriza color rosa chicle con ojos jade, ella estaba transparente, pero aun así se le podía ver como iba vestida, un vestido blanco largo con detalles azul cielo y un cintillo del mismo color, también con 4 círculos de oro que bajaba de su cintura a la mitad del vestido, su pelo lo tenia recogido con trenzas pequeñas como adorno, un copete y su pelo lacio le llegaba hasta la cintura sus manos tenían unos guante blancos con encaje plateado.

-nimue..-el erizo negro de vetas rojas sonrió al verla aun transparente.

-sir lancerot..me da alegría verte- le respondió con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios-te he estado esperándo un largo tiempo..dime..como esta silver?-pregunto sobre su hijo con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados.

-el te extraña mucho...al igual que yo..-dijo con cierta tristeza borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-...-se puso triste, sabia que no podía ir con ellos ya que estaba hechizada, el hechizo dice que cuando el eclipse de luna se pose en ella podrá ser tocable y salir del lago por 24 horas, si ella no llegaba al final del día, el lago y toda la fauna y flora que la rodeaba al igual que la protección de la espada caliburn, se colapsaría dejando a la espada si protección alguna lo que llegaría a caer en manos equivocadas.

-..nimue.-le llamo la atención, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no sabia que el erizo la miraba con preocupación-..lo lamento yo...estaba pensando en verte en el eclipse..sabes que es en 3 días.- dijo con dulzura devolviendo la sonrisa a su amado.

-me encantaría.. podría traer a galahad?..le gustaría ver a su madre y como padre no puedo alejarlo de ti- en realidad no solo era hijo de nimue si no también de sir lancerot.

-si.. tráelo quiero verlo.- decía con ojos casi cristalino, pero no por que quería llorar, si no por saber que en 3 días sera el eclipse y podrá verlos a ambos, como una familia feliz.

-de acuerdo..le avisare llegando.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron hablando un buen rato hasta que los primeros rayos del sol se podían apreciar, ya era hora de que nimue se retirara.-me tengo que ir no olvides el eclipse y trae a silver..por favor.-lo vio con dulzura y esta vez si trataba de contener las lagrimas, de pronto el agua del lago la rodeo por completo convirtiéndola en una esfera azul aqua, esa esfera se acerco a lancerot rosando su mejilla para después sumergirse al lago.-lo prometo.- sin nada mas que decir se fue hacia su casa.

EN OTRO LUJAR

-oye galahad donde esta tu padre- preguntaba una gata color purpura con ojos ámbar, tenia un vestido sencillo color café mármol y una zapatillas crema que veía como su amigo practicaba con su espada para ser un buen caballero al igual que su padre.

-no lo se blaze- paro de atacar al viendo como si fuera el enemigo con su espada de madera bien tallada- ya debió haber regresado de visitar a mi mamá-de pronto vio acercarse una sombra y era su papá.

-PAPÁ-corrió hacia el brincando le y dándole un abrazo cariñoso que este correspondió.

-hola hijo..hola blaze-dijo dejando a silver en el suelo con una sonrisa.

-buenos días señor.-decía dulcemente la gata.

-papá como esta mamá..podre verla este eclipse yo?..-dijo con ojos iluminados esperando una respuesta positiva.

-pues...-quería hacerle una pequeña broma blanca para alegrarlo mas.-..hijo desgraciadamente no iras...- dijo fingiendo tristeza.

-que¡?..por que no..-dijo desanimado, había caído en la esas mentirillas desde tiempo.

-por que..iras conmigo a verla.-decía mientras este se lanzaba a sus brazos y lo aventaba por el aire **(no de aventar aventar ) **.

-SI PODRE VER A MI MAMÁ..gracias papá.-lo abrazo del cuello fuerte mente.

-no me lo agradezcas aun y dime como vas con tu entrenamiento.- le decía mientras lo bajaba e iba por su espada de madera.

-muy bien he estado mejorando mucho en fuerza y un poco en agilidad-le decía con entusiasmo su hijo mostrando le los movimientos aprendidos.- y ademas ya puedo hacer el contra ataque casi como tu papá.-

-bueno yo ya me tengo que ir...adiós-se despidio corriendo hacia su casa.

-bueno galahad..entremos a casa.-entraron sin nada mas que hacer y luego luego lancerot se fue a dormir.

EN OTRO LUGAR

-mi señora la localización y fecha del eclipse de nimue se ha encontrado.-decía una voz áspera, parecida a la de un erizo ya pasado de los 30.

-excelente, ahora nimue tu me darás lo que quiero..por las buenas...o por las malas.- después de eso sonó una horrible carcajada de la eriza sentada en el trono de huesos manchados de sangre

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**tal vez no este relacionada con la verdadera **

**historia pero salió esta loca idea de mi cabeza,**

**si no les gusta díganme y yo la elimino**

**ADIOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER.**


End file.
